


The Anti

by EmitTime



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmitTime/pseuds/EmitTime
Summary: You’re good, but it’s rottenIt does things you’ve forgotten(A poem exploring the psychological horror aspect of Anti within Jack.)





	The Anti

The Anti

You’re good, but it’s rotten

It does things you’ve forgotten

You dream of a slip here, a scratch there

And wake up screaming, pulling your hair

 

But it’s clever; it knows you

Worse yet, knows your friends, too

It pushes you back; crawls to the front

‘Til you’re trapped in yourself, a slave to its want

 

It doesn’t complete, but it does consume

Leaves cuts that bleed, bruises that bloom

**You’re tainted and ugly** , that’s what it insists

**They all think you’re crazy; don’t try to resist**

 

The Anti talks, in and out of your mind

It’s beside you, _inside_ you, and sometimes behind

You’re not you in the mirror; perhaps you never were

**Let me take over** , it whispers, as you recede with a whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
